


Closure

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: A short story based on the scenario, what if Amy Lorraine never died and was in fact Hannah the whole time?





	Closure

 

Hannah looks back at me, sighing with a bitter smile. One minute she was mumbling about flowers as if she was reading poetry, then she closes her eyes. “And then when everything’s all said and done, you’re going to leave me?”

I lean besides the window. “We’ll still keep in touch.”

Her eyes roam over me and it’s not long before her hands explore my waist. My instincts tell me to push away but it felt warm and inviting. I can’t hold back the shivers running down my spine as she inspects me. Her arms come around my neck. “It’s been so long…Marianne.”

“Mrs Wright?”

I know I’ve upset set. She looks at me like a lost puppy. Out of nowhere her fuzzy voice mimics an Irish accent. “You don’t have to be so formal with me, just Hannah will do. Or if you want… you can call me Lorraine.”

“Huh?” Of all the names she could have picked why her name? She reminds me of her, and the sorrow and regret. I feel my heart thudding against my chest. I can’t find the words to speak.

“You’re speechless I see.”

“I just didn’t see it coming.” Hannah pours her heart and soul into all the conversations she’s had with me. I must be a figure she can trust – it’s a fundamental business element. I didn’t know I would end up in this mess.

“I knew that destiny would bring us together again,” Hannah says with a smile on her face. “When Inspector Lee mentioned your name, I found my chance. I’m so proud of you. You’ve done so well for yourself.”  

“We knew each other before we took on this project?” I ask. No way. No way could it be her. Could it be her? No! Lorraine had amber eyes like the sun. And Hannah’s eyes – they’re the ocean. Dreamy metaphors aside, I swear to God I’ve never met her before until this project.  

Tears roll down her eyes. “I can’t believe you don’t recognise me after all these years.” Her wipes away her tears sooner than they drip from her lavender dress. Her Irish accent returns. “M…it’s me!”

I gasp, trying not to scream. I’m still on duty – I must be professional. Instead, I nearly bite her head off. “This is all some sick joke!” Lorraine disappeared from my life after I rejected her. The only person I ever truly loved. What would possess Hannah to do such a twisted trick like this? Does she like the taste of salty tears or something?

“No,” Hannah insists. She’s smiling and squeezing me. “It’s really me.”

“Is this to get back at me for sleeping with your husband?” I regret shagging Whiskey, but I we were drunk and stupid. Oh I hope Hannah can still forgive me so we can wrap up this project on a high note.

 “You slept with him?” Hannah doesn’t seem surprised. “You wouldn’t be the first…or the last. Listen to me, I know my Irish accent wasn’t as good as it once was. But it really is me.”

“But Lorraine… You can’t be Lorraine.”

“I’m here, I’m right in front of you? What more proof do you need?”

“Lorraine had amber eyes – not blue.”

“Take a look!” Hannah digs her hands into her pocket and pulls a little red box. The same box that Lorraine used to keep under her pillow every night. She said it contained something very special that reminded her of home. She left it in my care many times, but I would never dare open it. I promised her I wouldn’t.

It was a music box. Lone Heart Beats True was playing. I know the song very well – Lorraine and I used to sing it in the gardens when everyone was asleep. It was in the box that finally made be believe – amber contact lenses and the hairpin with the big heart on it.  

My heart was broken…in a good way. “I’m sorry for making you run away.” I hadn’t blubbered so much since Snape died in Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows.

“Please don’t cry… it doesn’t suit your pretty face.”

“You disappeared because of me!”

“It wasn’t your fault – I had to leave Ireland.”

“Why? What happened?”

“I’m so glad I can finally tell you the truth now.” I can finally get my closure. Hannah or Lorraine, whatever her real is, is here. All these years I’ve worried about her, praying one day we could meet again. There was always something in the back of my mind telling me that Lorraine was dead – I can let go of it now. “It’s not your fault we were torn apart.”

“Hannah Evans is my real name. When my mother got murdered, my father was worried I would be next. So, I was put in some protection program and gave me a new identity: Amanda Lorraine Lasairfhiona – a student of St. Samthann School for Young Ladies. I preferred Amy Lorraine: rolls off the tongue better.”

“So, was it all a lie? My one true love never even existed?”

“We’re one person – Marianne,” Hannah proclaims. “Hannah Wright and Amy Lorraine maybe two different egos, but they’re a part of me – Hannah Evans. Gosh, I never wanted to leave your side. Now we can put the pieces back together again. We have plenty to talk about. Let’s runaway together!”

It’s everything I ever wanted. The love of my life is alive and well. I’m touching her and she’s touching me. I’ve never been so close to happiness in all my life. Then I look at the ring on her finger and I know there’s a problem. “But you’re married!”

 “No need to fuss over a small maggot.”

I laughed. I admit, it’s going to be a while to get used to calling her Hannah when Lorraine’s been filling my dreams all these years. All sense of rationality in me is lost. “Where would we run away to?”

“Wherever your heart desires to go,” Hannah whispers. “How about back home by the sea?”

“Lorraine…I mean Hannah, I’ll do anything for you.”

“Then let’s run away: tonight.”

“But what about the party? What about your husband?”

“He’ll be okay, just give him alcohol and he’s happy!”

“I know he’s pain in the arse, but isn’t it a bit mean?”

Hannah shakes her head. Johannes, her Butler appears out of nowhere with a silver tray with a packet of tissues and a glass of wine.

“Forgive me for intruding on your affair madam,” he says looking at me. “I thought I would bring some tissues and a drink to calm your nerves.”

“Oh Johannes,” Hannah says smiling, “you’re too kind.”

“Shall I cancel the party?” Johannes asked.

“Oh no that won’t be necessary,” Hannah responds, passing the glass over to me. “I’m sure you can occupy the guests while we’re away. Do some breakdancing at the party. Besides Luke will be there, so it will be all right.”

“My dignity is at stake,” Johannes groans, tucking the tray under his arm. “But if that is what you wish, then so be it. By the way, the taxi for you both shall arrive in ten minutes.”

“Thank you so much.”

Johannes left. Man, he’s so observant. He’s got that doctor’s flare to him. Now the tears are gone, I can barely contain myself in excitement. I still think I’m in some candy flavoured dream that I’m going to wake up from.

“Do you remember your first taste of love?” Hannah asks me.

Of course, I do. The love I denied. I found it again. “Chocolates, almonds and beer!”  

“We should go somewhere and have lots of chocolate and almonds. You can drink the beer, I can’t have any right now.”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“3 months!” Hannah strokes her stomach. “And its twins, though I don’t know if it’s boys, girls or one of each.”

“Does Whiskey know?”

Hannah chuckles. “Is that what you call him? No. Not yet. He will know soon enough.”

Johannes runs upstairs again. “The taxi is ready.”

Hannah’s always shown signs of excitement and enthusiasm, but it’s the first time I’ve ever seen her come across as genuine. She takes my hand, “are you ready, M?”

“You really need to work on that Irish accent again.”

“At least I’m fluent in French.”

We run down the stairs holding hands as if we were back in school again. After a long and exhausting day at work, I can’t believe how positive things had become. I wonder what Kam and Haruna would say about this?


End file.
